A Pining Nurse's Aide
by doctoring
Summary: Edd can usually handle his crush on Kevin, but with all the strange interactions over the week, that's becoming harder to do. / Edd's POV to "Finding the Nurse's Aide"
1. Sun

_A/N:_ "Nat Notices" was supposed to be the final fic in this series, but a friend convinced me to give Edd's POV for the first story, so here we are...

* * *

**Sunday Afternoon**

Edd was sitting on the sidewalk outside of his home, watching a certain house across the street as he waited for Ed to return. _He said he would be right back. Just needed to get his phone… oh gracious… he lives so atrociously, no wonder he's taking so long… he probably can't find his phone in all that mess._ Edd sighed and decided to call Ed in the hopes that he didn't leave the phone on silent.

As he pressed the call button, a black SUV pulled up to the Barr's house. Edd froze when he saw a familiar teal-haired boy step out of the vehicle. He quickly hung up and made a break for the door, but it was too late. He was spotted.

"Yo, double delightful! You live here?"

Edd groaned inwardly as he slowly turned around, watching Nat jog up to him. _It's okay Eddward, he hasn't been trying to flirt with you as much since spring semester… maybe it won't be too bad… but now he knows where I live!_

"Good afternoon, Nathan. What are you doing here?"

"Came to hang out with Kevin and OH MY GOSH! DUDE! You need to come over! We're gonna play some video games, maybe have some pizza, stuff like that. What do you say?"

"Come over!?"

"Yeah, cutie. Come hang with me and Kevin! We want you to!"

Edd nervously glanced past Nat to Kevin's house. _Did he catch me staring? And does he really…_ "K-kevin wants me to come over?"

"Well, I don't see why he wouldn't… I'm sure it's fine…"

Edd deflates, nerves no longer rattled "Nathan. I do not believe it's your place to invite someone over to another person's place of residence."

"C'mon, D! I know for a fact he would enjoy spending some time with you."

Edd blushed furiously. _Oh, my gracious! I think I would have preferred the flirting over hearing him saying something like that._

"Well, I-"

"Double D! I got my phone!" Ed yelled, as he came bounding over to them. "Hey, Nat! You going to join us at the comic book store?"

"I'm afraid not, Ed-dear. But maybe some other time. See you boys later," Nat said as he finger-waved to them before walking back over to Kevin's house.

Edd just stands there and watches as Nat knocks on the door. Ed was trying to say something about some new Dark Horse series but Edd was too focused on the red headed boy who opened the door for Nat. He flinches when Kevin spots him, but soon smiles as Kevin smirks at him and give him a quick nod of the head before closing his front door.

Later, at the comic book store, Edd is shifting through a bin of older comics, not looking at anything in particular since he was lost in thought. _Would Kevin really have been okay if I had come over? I'm so bored right now. And I do want to get closer to him, but I'm not sure if he would be okay with that. We were close for a while, and we would hang out all the time in middle school… but after that blow up with Eddy, I just don't know. We haven't really talked since then, so even though we _were_ close friends before, I don't know if that's enough to merit a friendship now. Probably not worth it. Knowing me, I will probably slip up somehow and he'll find out about my attraction and get scared off… I shouldn't dwell too much on it. Knowing Nathan, he was probably only inviting me over for his own interests. I know he's not really into me and that he's just one giant flirt, but it still bothers me when he tries to trifle with my emotions and calls me all those silly names, especially since I'd rather it be his best friend doing that._


	2. Mon

**Monday Afternoon**

After school, Edd stopped by the library to check out a new mystery novel. While there, he got distracted by the shelf of new book, paging through a few books. After a few more minutes of perusing, Edd checked out his book and made his way out the school.

He decided to take the path near the athletic fields, since it was lined with trees. It was currently that point in fall where the leaves have started changing colors, but most of them were still clinging to the trees, giving that part of the sideway fire-colored canopies every ten feet.

About halfway down the sidewalk, he watched the first few fallen leaves of the season being swept away. As he watched, his line of sight passed over the practice field, which is where he spotted Kevin.

He watched as Kevin and Nat stretched, along with the rest of the football team. Though the field was a little way off, Nat and Kevin were on the far edge, closest to him, so he could just barely make out Kevin's displeased expression.

_I wonder what's got him so bothered. Nat doesn't seem to feel the same way, at least not from what I can tell with they way he's talking so animatedly with his hands… I wish I knew what was wrong and if there was anything I could do to help… but we're not that close… there's really no way I could ever be of help to him… Really wish I could have gone over to hang out yesterday, that would have been-_

The coach blew the whistle, snapping Edd out of his moment of contemplation. He shook himself, and starting walking home again, hoping that Kevin hadn't spotted him staring whenever he jerked his head up. After a few steps, a sudden gust of wind blew more leaves out of the tree next to him. He pulled his cardigan tighter around him.

_I knew I should have worn a thicker, more functional cardigan today, instead of this one that's essentially just for fashion. What a waste!_

As he walked down the sidewalk, he smiled softly to himself. The colors of the leaves reminded him of Kevin's hair.


	3. Tuesday

**Tuesday, Third Period**

Edd was trying to focus in class, but he kept feeling eyes on him. He kept trying to peek back and see if there was anyone looking at him, but to no avail. After another ten minutes, the unsettling sensation was still there. Edd turned in his desk and looked back, a little shocked to see Kevin staring at him. He quickly turned back in his desk and took a few more notes, thinking that Kevin might have stopped now.

_Most people reflexively look away when they are caught staring. So why do I still feel eyes on me?_

Edd peeked back again and found that Kevin was still staring at him. He watched him for a while out the corner of his eye.

_This is completely unnerving! Why is he looking at me? Did Nat say something? And why isn't he moving?_

Edd turned in his seat one last time and shuddered after they locked eyes. He relaxed and slowly turn back in his seat once he realized that Kevin probably just happened to zone out while looking in his direction, thus the lack of reaction.

_There's no way he's actually staring me down, right?_

**Tuesday, Fifth Period**

Edd looked back at Kevin three times during class, to see if he was still staring. The first time, it appeared that Kevin and Edd stole a glance at each other at the same time, and quickly looked away. The way most people react, unless we're talking about Kevin two class periods ago. Edd could have sworn that he saw Kevin blush and wanted to look again, but manfully resisted.

This only lasted about two minutes though. The second time Edd looked back, Kevin was working on the assignment.

About fifteen minutes until the end of class, Edd looked back once more, and Kevin was even more engrossed in his work than before, seeming as though he wanted to be finished well ahead of lunch time. Edd smiled to himself as he packed up his belongings since he had already finished the assignment. He needed to get ready to retrieve his lunch box before the halls filled.

When the bell rang, Edd rushed out the classroom, but not before sneaking another glance at Kevin.

_Kevin looks so cute when he's concentrating like that!_

**Tuesday, Sixth Period**

Edd likes to sit on the first row, and somewhat near the door. That way he has a clear view of the front of the classroom. It also has the added benefit of allowing him to quickly leave the class and make it to his next destination early.

However, there is one flaw to his seating choice, that he didn't realize until today. He has a clear view of the window on the door to the classroom. Usually this doesn't pose as a problem, but right now, it's a major distraction.

So far, Kevin has walked by the door twice, hesitantly and slowly.

_I can't tell if he's trying to sneak up on something or if he's just plain confused about where he should be going._

Edd decided it wasn't anything of his concern, but he saw movement in his peripherals again, and immediately looked out the window. Kevin had walked by again, but this time, he stopped right next to the door.

_Why is he craning his neck like that? Is he trying to look at something without getting close? What could he possibly be doing? He should be in class! …And I should be paying attention! What am I doing, watching the halls like this!?_

Edd shook his head and went back to work. He mentally berated himself some more for getting distracted from his academic _again_ all because of the same handsome boy.

_Handsome!? Oh gracious, Eddward, what are you even thinking? You're in school. Focus on school!_

**Tuesday, After school**

Edd had chemistry club today. It ran a little long, but Edd didn't mind once he got outside. That's because he spotted Kevin. Apparently, they had just finished practice and Kevin was leaving the field. Edd watched him and smiled.

_Maybe one day there might be some opportunity that would allow me to be closer to him… oh, but why even bother with such pipe dreams! That will never happen! _

Edd frowned to himself and continued to walk home.


	4. Wednesday

**Wednesday, Third Period**

Edd made his way to class, reminding himself to not have a repeat of yesterday. _You will focus in class and not allow that boy to-_

"-Double D."

Edd started at the sound of his nickname. He turned to see who it was.

_Kevin. Of course. Some greater being is refusing to allow me to learn over toying with my hormones. Why is he even addressing me?_

"I heard you were doing the nurse assistant thing this semester."

_Of course, I love it! I do want to be a doctor, but… _"Why do you bring that up?" _Wait… is it possible… _"Were you perhaps wondering how to become one yourself?"

Kevin looked terrified but he still said "Yeah."

_He's so cute. And this is a splendid opportunity for him! _"It's already mid semester, but once applications for spring semester open, I can bring you one!"

"Sure thing. But I also-"

"Take a seat! Class is beginning!"

_Class! That's right! Focus Eddward. First you let thoughts of Kevin distract you from school, then glances of him, and now the person himself! This can't continue!_

But it did continue, about 20 minutes later. Edd thought back on his short conversation with Kevin.

_Was he being serious? I thought he hated needles? …What changed… hrm… Maybe he's gotten over his fear? At least enough so to be in the same room as them. Oh, I certainly hope so!_

Edd was proud of him, but he couldn't tell him that. First, he didn't even know if his theory was correct. (It wasn't. Far from it, in fact.) Second, he couldn't actually physically tell him that without turning into some sort of blushing, blubbering mess, and he knew this.

_I'm absolutely hopeless, aren't I?_

**Wednesday, Fourth Period**

Edd spent the first few minutes in the nurse's office looking for information about becoming a nurse's aide for spring semester. _Sometimes they let student who have the same study hall work together. Oh, don't get your hopes up, Eddward! I doubt you'll ever be that lucky!_

When Edd couldn't find information about the spring applications, he wrote a reminder to himself to check in a few weeks in his agenda, and pulled out a textbook to read, since he had an exam in his last class today.

After a few pages, something caught the corner of his eye. He looked up and saw Kevin in the doorway, grinning at him. Edd couldn't help but to smile back at him, looking so happily at him like that.

"Kevin! What a pleasant surprise! Unless you're here for an actual nurse's visit…"

"It's the latter."

_Oh gracious… that looks horrible! Why did he look so happy then? _

Edd steers Kevin towards a chair and asks, "What happened!?"

"Eh, got tackled in flag football. It's just a minor scrape."

_There's so many parallel scratches along his hands. And beads of blood coming from most of them… I'm afraid this is "-_more than a minor scrape. The entire palm and side of your hand is scratched up. And there's dirt on it!"

_Oh! I hope he does not get infected! We need to clean this now! First… I need the alcohol pads and gauze… and some bandages for the smaller cuts… Now where are the gloves? No one ever puts them back where- wait a minute… _"Pardon me, but did you say you were tackled in _flag_ football?"

"Yup. Totally wiped out."

"But isn't the point of flag football to minimize the physical contact aspect of the original sport?"

Edd begins to set up the first aid station to treat Kevin's wounds. Kevin just grins up at him and replies with "Yup. Basically."

_That's completely contradictory! How can you be tackled in a sport that's designed to reduce contact? Did regular football have such an increase in contact that tackling is permitted in flag football? This makes no sense! _"I'm sorry but I still don't follow."

"Nat doesn't really follow the rules."

_Who?_ "…OH! Nathan! Yes… that does make sense now…" _I need to quit talking and clean his wounds to prevent infection_, Edd thought as he put on gloves and grabbed the first alcohol pad. "This might sting a little."

"So, you know Nat?"

_Oh gracious, he sounded pained when he said that_… "Sorry… but it's necessary to clean the wound…"

"I understand, dork. Do what you must." And Edd does.

_So first, Nathan harasses me and flirts all the time. He started backing off for some reason, but the coffee shop incident occurred. I had hopes to be in the clear, but then he was trying to get me to hang out with him and Kevin on Sunday, without Kevin's knowing… and now he tackles Kevin for no apparent reason! What is going on with that boy… Maybe Kevin could provide some insight since they are best friends… Should probably still be indirect about it… Don't want to offend him…_

"As for Nathan, I do know him. We had quite a few classes together last year. And we got coffee together once."

"Oh! I didn't know that you guys were that close."

"We're really not… he's just…" _Overly-friendly? No, how about-_

"Pushy?"

"I don't want to say it like that, but basically."

"Nah, I get what you mean. He's always trying to get you to go out and do stuff without thinking about the time and place."

"Exactly! In fact, on Sunday he…" _Eddward! Why are you opening your mouth so much! Oh, I do hope he didn't hear._

"Sunday? What did he do?"

_Curse my luck! I supposed I should just tell him. _Edd sighed and finished what he was going to say. "He pulled up to your house while I was outside waiting on Ed, and he walked over and invited me to hang out at your place. I found that a little bit on the inconsiderate side since it was not his house and it seemed as though you knew nothing of the invite."

_Just one more part to clean, then I can bandage him up, send him on his way, and find a deep dark hole to hide in for the rest of my days! I hope he doesn't-_

"You know, Edd, if you wanted to come over, that would have been fine."

_Clean the wound and don't think! Just clean! Destroy all those germs along with the implications of what he just said!_

Edd set aside the last used alcohol pad and grabbed the roll of gauze. He did try his best to not think about what Kevin just said but being so physically close to him at the moment made it hard.

_I could have come over after instead of being bored. He didn't seem to mind. I would have loved to hang out with him, it's been so long! But I'm sure that was a one time offer. A shallow offer of a past event. Gracious… I've seem to allow my hopes to soar just to dash them myself with realization…_

Edd frowned to himself and secured the gauze in place with a little bit of medical tape.

_The work table is getting a bit messy. Maybe I should toss a few things out first before finishing up. _

As Edd returned from disposing the trash, Kevin flicked his name tag, causing him to flinch. _Why did he-_

"You always gotta wear this and that jacket or whatever?"

_Jacket? Oh! _"You mean the lab coat? Yes. It's part of the job…" _Great. Now he's going to make fun of me for the uniform. Just hurry up and bandage him and send him away! _"I know I look a bit silly in it, but-"

"Nah, you actually look real cool. It's good on ya."

_WHAT!? _

Edd lost his grip on the band-aid canister as he opened it, sending some of the contents flying, landing on the ground between him and Kevin. _Oh, this is going horribly! I get a chance to talk to him, and I end up a mess all because of a compliment… why did he have to say I looked good in this silly old lab coat!?_

Edd gathered the fallen band-aids and set them on the metal table.

"T-thank you…" he finally said, sheepishly. He just wanted to get this over with, so he could lick his own emotional wounds. _And preferably have no more conversation in the process. I am completely failing at talking today!_

_Wait… Why is Kevin… Is he going to use the band-aid on the ground!? _"What are you doing!?" _Oh! I'm glad I caught him in time!_

"Trying to help?"

"We can't use those! They were on the ground!" Edd said, flabbergasted.

Kevin quirked an eyebrow at him. "But they're still in the wrapper, dude."

"You can never be too careful." _This is such a waste of school supplies, but I can't risk him getting infected… and coming back in here when I'm all thumbs!_

"Whatever you say, Dr. Edd,"

_Oh my gracious… I do believe that is worse than Nathan's nickname for me! I know I do want to be a doctor but just the way he said it… and that laugh! Just need to cover the wound on his pinky and I can send him out so I can become a complete mess in peace. Why is adolescence so taxing!? _

"All done!" _Don't just grin at him, send him on his way! You've embarrassed yourself enough today! I need to clean up this mess anyways…_ "Will you be needing a note for class?"

"Nah, I've hardly been gone long enough for that"

_But it was long enough for me to go through a whole rollercoaster of emotions! _"Well, I suggest you hurry along still, just in case."

_Just focus on cleaning now… he should be gone soon… it's actually pretty quiet in here now, maybe he already- _

Edd gasped in shock as a hand gripped his shoulder. _Had to get one last hit to my heart in, didn't you!?_

"Thanks for the help. Hope to see you around."

"Likewise!" _Oh, he probably didn't mean it like that, why are you getting all giddy?_

_Stop it, Eddward. You're being too hard on yourself. Maybe you should just be more direct about it… Just ask him if he would like to hang out one day… He did say it would have been okay on Sunday. Maybe it wasn't a shallow offer… One way to find out._

Edd took a deep breath. "Kevin, if you're not busy…"

Edd turned around and swallowed down the rest of his words. Kevin had left.

He sat down on the medical cot, exhausted from trying and failing at keeping it cool these past few minutes.

_He was probably busy anyways. I shouldn't even think about taking up his time like that anyways. _

Edd sighed and laid down fully on the cot, thinking about taking up Kevin's time after all, despite himself.


	5. Thursday

**Thursday, Third Period**

Edd got to class early and sat down. When Kevin walked in, he raised his left hand to cover his mouth as he yawned. Edd smiled when he saw that Kevin had a few bandages on.

_Hopefully he's just trying to prevent infection, instead of needing the bandages because the wounds are still opened… I hope he's taking care of himself… He's been looking pretty rough these days… tired and drained of color… I wonder what's going on with him…_

**Thursday, After School**

Edd had biology club today, but it was a short logistics meeting for their big project next week. As soon as it was over, Edd immediately left to go home, ready to get started on homework before Ed came over later that night to be tutored.

Edd decided to take the same route next to the athletic fields, to take in the autumn view. Autumn was his favorite time of year, and he wanted to soak in every moment of it, but today seemed a bit off.

_It looks like autumn, but it feels like summer. I can't wait for this heat wave to be over. It is taking the joy out of this walk-_

"Hey, Edd!"

_You have got to be kidding me! Was that… _Edd paused and turned towards the football practice field. _It was him! _

"Hello, Kevin!"

"Um, hey, Edd…"

Edd laughed to himself. _Cute!_ "Did you need something?"

"Uh… nah… I just… I just wanted to say hello… talk to you… whatever…"

Edd giggled some more, this time remembering to hide his gap-toothed smile with his hand. _And being so flustered just make him even cuter! _"That sounds nice, but shouldn't you be at practice?"

As if right on cue, the coach yelled out, "BARR! GET BACK OVER HERE BEFORE I MAKE YOU RUN LAPS FROM NOW UNTIL SUNDOWN!"

_Looks like I just jinxed myself… Maybe we can "talk or whatever" some other time…_ "See you later. Stay safe!"

_That wasn't so bad at all! I was able to keep my cool… Things are looking up again!_

As Edd continued to walk home, he couldn't help but feel that it was more like spring now. He rolled his eyes at himself for having such a cliché thought.

**Thursday, Evening**

"Double D! I need you right now! It's an emergency!" Ed yelled, while banging on Edd's door.

Edd grabbed his keys, phone, and wallet, just in case, and ran downstairs. He flung the door opened, completely prepared for Ed to come bounding inside, which he did. "What's the matter, Ed!? Where's the emergency!?"

"I managed to get all three movies of the 'Pyro-beings of Jupiter' trilogy and we're going to watch the first one right now!" Ed picks up Double D and starts to carry him outside. "Let's go!"

"Ed! Unhand me right now!"

Ed complies and pouts at him. "But Double D!"

_Well, I am done with my schoolwork for the next two nights… maybe an early movie night can help make tomorrow's movie night not so length._ Edd sighs and says, "Let me lock up."

Edd pulls his keys out of his pockets and struggles to lock the door as Ed starts pulling him away at the same time. He does manage to lock the door and allows himself to be dragged away.

"Did you get Sockhead?"

Edd looked up at the source of the sound, already knowing that it was Eddy, but his eyes skimmed past Kevin's house in the process. Kevin was standing just outside his door and frowning. He just shook his head and went inside.

_Oh dear… it seems Ed and Eddy were being too loud… I hope we didn't disturb him too much!_

About two hours later, Edd went home. As he walked to his house, he noticed that Kevin was home playing video games in his living room. He felt himself get flushed as he stared at a shirtless Kevin, lounging on a couch, furiously mashing buttons on the controller. He shook himself before tearing his eyes away and made a dash for his front door.

_Oh, how rude of me! Staring like that! I do hope he didn't catch me!_


	6. Friday

**Friday, Fifth Period**

Edd looked back at Kevin during a lull in the class. He had his elbows on the desk with his head propped up on his hands. He was looking out the window and seemed to be lost in thought. Edd was a bit concerned though, since there was something about his expression that seemed a bit sad.

**Friday, After School**

Edd had a meeting with the swim coach after school, to discuss his position on the team. He had other obligations that prevented him from attending try outs, but the coach had permitted him to come to a few conditioning practices earlier in the semester. He liked what he saw and wanted Edd to come to more practices. Today, he told Edd that he'll have to work on his schedule, but he's okay with having Edd do a try out after the timed trial practice in two weeks. Edd was delighted and said he would see what he could do.

In all honesty, he was okay with not attending as many biology club meetings. Chemistry club, yes, he wanted an elected position for that club on his college applications. But the biology club? This school was more focused on flora and fauna than the human body, so working on the development of his own body seemed like an appropriate substitute. And he was sure he could still meet the minimum requirements for that National Honor Society meetings and projects while doing the swim team.

Edd was delighted when he left the school, until he realized his other hesitation about the swim team. Walking home. They can get out late at times, and he would hate to walk home from school after practice. He would be sore and tired and because of the changing seasons, he'd soon be walking in the dark as well. _This is exactly why I didn't try to join in on their practice on Monday. I felt guilty about it, but here was a chance of rain that evening. Walking home in the dark and the rain? No, thank you!_

As he continued to walk home, past the practice fields on the sidewalk lined with autumn-colored trees, he heard the sounds of the football team practicing. He glanced over and saw that they were practicing in full gear today, and everyone already had their helmets on, so he would have a harder time spotting Kevin. _Oh, dear, am I really that bothered by not being able to see him for a just one moment in passing!?_ Edd brushed the thought aside and continued his route home.

A little over halfway there, Edd froze in place. _I forgot my lunch box. Where is your head, Eddward!? You've been a complete spazz all week!_ Edd heaved a sigh and trudged back to the school.

As he passed by the fields, the players were gathered around the coach as he explained something to them. Many had their helmets off, but none of those players were the redhead he was looking for. _Maybe Kevin is still wearing his helmet… You need to stop thinking about him! This is why you made a mess on Wednesday and forgot your lunch today!_

Edd composed himself and made it back into the school. As he turned down the corridor that lead to the nurse's office, he noticed two people outside the door, with very familiar hair. He was torn between joy and apprehension as his eyes darted between the two boys. As he got closer he also noted that it seemed like Kevin was favoring one leg over the other. _Is he hurt? _He watched as Kevin leaned against the door, all his weight off his right leg. _Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear…_ Edd rushed towards them, hoping it was nothing too bad that can't be fixed with just rest.

"Did you need to see the nurse?"

"Double Delightful! Thank goodness you're here!" Nat grabbed Kevin's arm and put it around his shoulder as he assisted Kevin to a more upright position. He held Kevin in place as Edd unlocked the nurse's office and turned on all the lights.

"Just sit him down there for now," Edd said, pointing to a medical cot, as he placed his bookbag on the counter. "What happened to him?"

Nat was trying to dote on Kevin who looked annoy as he tried to subtly swat him away. "Kevy here got hurt at practice. Gonna need a lot of TLC. All that you can give. I'm counted on you, Double Delightful!" He winked exaggeratedly at Edd before darting out of the room.

Edd had no time to reply and just watched him exit. _And just what does he mean!? Was that flirting again? Sounded more like passing me off to Kevin! Not that I mind, but…_

He was brought back down to earth by Kevin's voice. "Sorry to make you work past hours, D. What are you doing here so late anyways?"

_Receiving punishment for being careless and forgetful… _"I was halfway home when I realized I forgot my lunchbox. Guess that was lucky for you since the nurse had to leave early today… oh! Speaking of which!"

_Why do I keep getting distracted! I need to get my lunchbox… Thankfully they managed to put it in the lost and found cabinet… Now to take care of Kevin… I see they can put a lunch box up but not the gloves… never the gloves… Why-_

"Edd. Do you eat lunch in here?"

"I do…" _Why must you ask me that!?_

"Do lumpy and the other dork come here to?"

"No. They have first lunch this semester. And even if they shared the same lunch period as me, I still wouldn't permit them in here." _The mess they would create in such a sterile environment! Gracious no!... wait a second, is that…?_

"Ah-ha! That's where the gloves were… with the cotton swabs, obviously, because I'm surrounded by illiterate people who can't seem to decipher simple labels and-"

"So, are you by yourself during lunch?"

"Well, yes, but it's perfectly fine. I get a lot of work done. And it's only for one semester."

"Dude. If you will 'permit' me to, I'll come here and have lunch with you starting on Monday."

Edd got over his anger at the misplaced gloves thanks to Kevin's sweet offer. _Oh, you're going to make me all butterfingers again, I just know it. I need to stop this before I embarrass myself or get hurt… _"I do appreciate the offer, but that's not necessary, Kevin," he replied, looking away to collect himself.

Edd felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back at Kevin who was far too close for him to finish gathering his thoughts. "C'mon now. It's fine. I _want _to. Let me have lunch with you?"

_Why is he being so sweet to me?_

"_Please_?"

_Well, maybe I could… Kevin's standing… why is Kevin standing… _"Kevin. You seem to be walking normally right now… care to explain?" Edd put the box of gloves down and waited for Kevin's explanation.

"Okay… just hear me out…"

_Oh, this better be good! I swear, if he was trying to pull as fast one on me… The nerve! Pranking me like that!_

"I was hurt, but no so much anymore, but I thought it would still be good to go see the nurse."

_Preventative care, maybe? _"Just in case it was something serious?" _Now I feel awful, jumping to conclusions like that._

"No… More like just in case you were still here."

_ME!?_

"So yeah… I got a slight cramp but decided to use it as an excuse to maybe talk to you for real this time since every other time I got yelled at by some teacher or coach. I know it was a dumb stunt to pull, but that should be proof enough."

"Proof enough for what?"

"That I really want to come here for lunch on Monday. If I'm willing to go this far just to say more than hello, what makes you think I won't jump at the opportunity to have lunch with ya?"

_So, all those brief moments this week were him trying to talk to me? And he really does want to have lunch with me?... He's downright adorable! _"I look forward to it!"

_Oh, and of course he's going to smile like that! "Adorable" wasn't good enough so apparently, he had to go for "handsome." I could kiss him right now! Oh gracious! That came out wrong. I mean I could, but… Eddward, get ahold of yourself! There are- wait. Why does he looked pained?_

"Are you sure you're okay?" Edd asked, concern in his voice.

"Yeah. It was just a charley horse. No big deal. I usually just walk it off."

"You _usually_ just walk it off? Wait. Kevin. How often has this been happening?" _I hope it isn't something chronic!_

"Eh, just once in a while. Been more frequent recently, but it's no big deal, like I said."

_No big deal!? It sounds like you aren't taking care of replenishing your fluids and electrolytes!_ _That can cause serious problems! _"Does this happen on days when you have intense football practice or other athletic events?"

"Eh. I guess so. I know it's been happening more since we started to do more drills."

"What about other times? Do you ever wake up with a leg cramp?"

"Yeah! Those are the worst ones! But, how'd you know?"

_Yup. Diagnosis: Athlete who doesn't know how to properly care for his body so it can recover at night. _

"Lay down on your stomach please," Edd said, guiding him back to the medical bench. Edd waited for him to lay down but apparently Kevin's football uniform was not permitting it. Edd watched as Kevin removed some of the gear. As he laid down on the cot, Edd noted the way Kevin's shirt was soaked through with sweat, clinging to him. He willed himself to tear his eyes away and hoped against all hope that he was not as crimson as he believed himself to be. _Compose yourself, Eddward! You can't be acting like this just prior to relieving his cramp via direct pressure. Back to the task at hand!_

"I think you're dehydrated and have a potassium deficiency."

"That sounds… kinda serious… I mean, a deficiency-"

"No, no, not like that… It's this leg correct?" Edd asked, pointing to the right calf as he took a seat.

"Yeah."

_Right. Now to ease the muscle so it's no longer constricted. _"It just means you're not consuming as much potassium as you should for the amount you work out."

Edd continued to massage him, but glanced over, noticing his thin shirt, translucent with sweat. _He really must be losing a lot of fluids, especially exercising outdoors during this heatwave. _

"It's especially bad if you don't hydrate correctly. It's been peculiarly hot recently so that doesn't help matters. You've probably been losing more electrolytes than you take in."

"So I just gotta hydrate more?"

Edd looked up at Kevin. _He wasn't flushed like this when he came in… is he getting hot again? _

"That's part of it, but don't forget about the electrolytes. You need potassium, sir. And maybe some calcium."

_Should probably work the Achilles while I'm at it._ "Proper stretching is also good at preventing it. But if it still happens, just massage it like I'm doing now and get yourself some water and some potassium."

_Now to fully extend that muscle and see if the cramp has been fully worked out…_

"How does it feel now?"

"Actually, a lot better. Thanks, man!"

_Great! I did it! _"Well then, be careful on the way back to practice. I have to lock up now."

_I can't believe I forgot my lunch box. How embarrassing… but also how fortunate… Getting to talk to Kevin some more like that. It was nice… right, the box of gloves. Need to put it in the cabinet marked "gloves" because I KNOW HOW TO READ. Some people, I swear-_

"See ya."

Edd peeked over his shoulder before saying, "Farewell, Kevin."

_I'll just double check that everything else is in it's proper place before I go… _

Edd confirms that all the cabinets contained only what was on the labels. Then he grabs a Lysol wipe and wipes down the medical cot that Kevin was lying on.

_I probably should have made him remove the sweaty article of clothing before laying here, but then I probably wouldn't be able to function._

Edd disposed of the wipe and gathered his things. He turned off the lights and left the nurse's office. As he began to lock up he was startled by a voice.

"Edd, why d-"

Edd dropped the keys. _Gracious! Will I ever cease to stop being so clumsy in front of Kevin!?_

"Why don't we hang out more?"

_I-I… I mean, I would, but… would you… maybe…_

"We totally should. Hey! Could I get your number? I'm kinda busy this weekend, but we should hang out at some point after that!"

_My number? Nathan wouldn't be asking Kevin to… _"Are you doing this because of Nathan?"

"No! What do you mean?"

"He kept bothering me for my number the one time we hung out. I wouldn't mind having another person to text, but he kept using those uncomfortable nicknames," Edd frowned at just the thought.

"So, is that why you call him by his full name? He hates that!"

"Perhaps." _Most definitely._

"That's frigging fantastic! But seriously, this is strictly between you and me… no 'Nathan' will be involved if I can help it."

Edd relaxed a little. "And you promise you won't give him my number?"

"I swear, Edd." Edd watched as Kevin started fumbling his shoulder pads and jersey while searching himself for something. Kevin glanced up at Edd sheepishly. "I just realized my phone in the locker room."

"Just give me your number and I'll send you a text," Edd said, handing him the phone.

"Choice!" Edd watched as Kevin typed in his name and number. "I gotta get back to practice. See ya around, dork!"

"Stay safe, Kevin!"

_A decent interaction and I got his number. This day can't get any better!_

"Don't forget! Monday! Lunch!"

_I completely forgot!_

Edd looked back at Kevin, smiling at the excitement he saw in Kevin's face. He waved and said, "Will do!" before continuing he path home.

_Apparently, I was mistaken. It can get better. _

Edd grinned to himself the entire walk home.

**Friday Evening**

As soon as Edd got home, he sent a text to Kevin, so that he could have Edd's number as well. _It was just my name, and I know he wanted to exchange numbers, but that was the most nerve-wracking text I've ever sent in my life, and I even outed myself to Ed via text!_

Edd quickly worked on his homework to prepare for that night's festivities at Ed's place. Between each assignment, he would check his phone, but no messages from Kevin.

_I don't know why I'm stressed over this? He said he was busy this weekend. It's not like he will text me if he's not free to hang out._

After dinner, Edd went over to Ed's place to watch the rest of the aliens-with-fire-powers movies that they started the other night.

**Friday Night**

After the two movies, Eddy insisted they watch something he got ahold of. As he put in the DVD, Edd examined the case. _Drugs, sex, violence… typical Eddy… I think I can feel my brain melting…_ Edd sighed and settled back in on the oversized chair he was sharing with Ed.

As he was flinching from a particularly violent scene where a gang member was getting beat up by a dirty cop, he felt his phone buzz. He quickly went to check it, thankful for the distraction.

_Kevin_: Thanks again for helping me with my leg!

Edd stared at the screen for a moment. He was delighted that Kevin texted him, but a bit annoyed that Eddy was nagging at him to pay attention, "This is the best part."

Edd just rolled his eyes since Eddy always uses that line.

He quickly typed out a reply and set his phone back down. It buzzed again within seconds.

_Kevin_: You're up late…

Edd smiled as he typed, trying to keep his phone out of view of Eddy since this was more interesting to him than the movie.

_Edd_: As are you. Hope I didn't disturb you.

_Kevin_: Nah. Just thought you'd be one to go to bed early.

_Edd_: Typically, but it's Friday Movie Night at Ed's. Won't know what sleep is until it comes by force.

_Kevin:_ Lol. You do this every Friday?

_Edd: _Every other. This much mind-numbing entertainment is already more than I want to handle.

"SOCKHEAD! PAY ATTENTION WILL YA!"

"Eddy, don't yell, Sarah will wake up and-"

"I'M NOT AFRAID OF THAT GIRL. BESIDES, IT'S DOUBLE D'S FAULT ANYWAYS. WHO YOU TEXTING!?"

Edd sent one last text explaining that he needed to go because of Eddy. Then he dropped the phone on his overnight bag and slumped against Ed as they finished watching the movie.

Ed patted his head and said, "There, there, little one. You can chit-chat on the morrow, when Eddy is quiet."

Edd snickered. _Perhaps I need to hang out with Ed less. He seems to be picking up a bit of my sass._

After the movie, Edd and Eddy got into it about Edd texting and a few plot holes Edd noted during the movie. Sarah came downstairs to tell Eddy to shut his trap. Ed somehow stayed fast asleep in the chair the whole time. Edd suggested they just go to bed now as he grumpily laid out his sleeping bag. He checks to see if his alarm was turned off, that way he can sleep in, when he noticed a text notification.

_Kevin:_ Not a problem. Night.

Edd fell asleep smiling to himself.


	7. Saturday

**Saturday Afternoon**

When Ed had to leave for the football game, Edd followed Eddy back to his house. They listened to records as they read magazines. Scientific articles for Edd and less savory things for Eddy. A few hours later Edd felt his phone buzz. "Probably mother," he muttered as he unlocked his phone.

_Kevin:_ Brought Gatorade to the game. You think it'll help with the leg cramps?

Edd grinned at the message. _Glad to see he's taking care of himself!_

_Edd_: Smart move! It should most certainly help!

_Kevin: _Good. Thanks.

_Edd_: Let me know how it goes!

_Edd: _Good luck!

_I certainly hope he doesn't get hurt tonight._

**Saturday Night**

Edd was laying in bed when his phone dinged. He reached over to check it, squinting against the unnecessarily bright backlight.

_Kevin:_ We lost. By three points.

He frowned at the message and then noticed the time at the top of the screen. _Were they playing this late, just to lose? How awful!_

_Edd: _Sorry to hear that. It's awfully late. How late was the game?

Edd rolled over in bed, still holding his phone.

_Kevin_: It's an hour and half away and we had double overtime. But it was still fun.

Edd smiled and barely remembered sending a reply before he dropped the phone on his spare pillow and drifted off to sleep.


	8. Sunday

**Sunday Morning**

Edd rolled over in bed and was confused when he felt his hand bump into something hard. He peeked over and noticed his phone in his bed. _Now what is that doing here?_ Edd frowned in annoyance as he grabbed his phone, but soon grinned when he saw that he had a missed text.

_Kevin:_ So, what have you been up to today?

_Edd:_ It seems that I had fallen asleep while texting last night. I do apologize for that.

_Edd:_ As for what I've been up to yesterday, I hung out with Eddy until he got in trouble, and then I went home to clean and watch a documentary.

_Edd: _No leg cramps so far?

Edd put the phone back down and decided another half hour of sleep was in order.

A few hours later, Edd had already gotten up, showered, had breakfast, and completed all assignments for the next day. He went to text Ed to see if he was free to hang out when he noticed a message from Kevin.

_Kevin_: That does sound like typical Eddy.

_Kevin:_ Got a charley horse last night

_Oh, I do hope it's because he has been slacking, and it's nothing serious._

_Edd_: Have you been hydrating, stretching, and replenishing the necessary nutrients?

Edd quickly sent out another text to Ed letting him know he was free to hang out and informing him of Eddy's punishment. Ed quickly replied back that he might not be able to hang out because of Sarah. Edd frowned, wondering what to do.

_Kevin: _Honestly. No… I promise to work on that though!

Edd breathed out a sigh of relief. _Good. It was just him slacking off on his athletic maintenance._

_Edd:_ I certainly hope so. I'd hate to see you injured again.

_Kevin: _Don't worry. I will. Got any plans for the day?

_Edd: _Not particularly, no. Ed is babysitting Sarah and Eddy is grounded for the rest of the weekend.

_Edd: _Will just probably try to find something to do around the house.

Edd grabbed his keys and wallet and decided he'll just go into town and waste time at the bookstore. Edd was in the middle of texting Kevin another message, asking him about his plans, when he gets a call from Ed.

"Hello?"

"Double D! You still free?"

"Yes, but aren't you babysitting Sarah?"

"Nope! Mom decided to take Sarah shopping with her after Sarah threw a fit about wanting to have a sports bra for gym class instead of her training bra."

Edd blushed and giggled. "Seems she's growing up!"

"Yeah, into a bossier mutant!"

Edd laughed loudly at that but was startled when he heard loud knocking at the door.

"Excuse for a moment Ed, I need to attend to something."

Edd set his phone down on his desk and made his way downstairs. When he opened the door, he was suddenly hoisted up into a tight hug by Ed.

"Wanna go see if the sci-fi novels are on sale again?"

"Sounds splendid, but so does breathing," Edd gritted out.

Ed set him back down with a chuckle.

"Just let me lock up, and we can go."

**Sunday Afternoon**

Ed and Edd spent some time in the bookstore, going their separate ways, perusing the different literature of their interest. Edd went to check the time on his phone but couldn't seem to find it. He panicked momentarily before realizing he must have left it home. He found Ed and asked for the time. Around 3:15.

They left without purchasing anything and decided to get an early dinner before the usual crowd gets there.

**Sunday Evening**

The two boys were walking home after watching the newest indie movie. They were talking animatedly about the hilarious dialog and Ed tripped up once trying to reenact his favorite scene. About one block away, Ed gets a call from Sarah saying that he's in big trouble if he doesn't get home RIGHT. NOW.

Ed looks over at Edd sheepishly. "Sorry, D, I need to go."

"It's perfectly fine. Go on ahead. I want to enjoy this crisp autumn air for a bit longer."

"SEE YOU TOMORROW!" Ed called out as he sprinted for his house.

Edd continued at his leisurely pace, only pausing once when a familiar car passed by. Edd waved to Kevin in the backseat. Kevin just stared back for a moment, wide-eyed, so Edd just continued walking and went inside his home. _I wonder what that peculiar look was about…_

Edd went upstairs and got ready for bed. As he was settling in, he suddenly realized that his phone was still on his desk. He checked it and grinned to see that he missed two messages from Kevin.

_Kevin:_ well hopefully you won't be too bored today.

_Kevin:_ I'm going to visit my grandma today. She lives just outside of Lemon Brook, on the far side.

Edd was amazed at Kevin's ability to keep up a conversation, when half the time he feels a little panicked whenever he sends a text to Kevin.

_Edd:_ That sounds like fun, though a bit far.

_Edd:_ Sorry for the late response. Ed got out of his babysitting job and suddenly dragged me away from home. I left my phone. I do apologize.

_Kevin:_ Don't sweat it. It happens.

Edd struggled to stifle a yawn as he crawled into bed. He didn't want a repeat of last night, so he sent out one last text before falling asleep.

_Edd:_ I'm getting tired. Good night.

Edd set his phone down and laid his head on his pillow. He heard his phone buzz, but figured it was just Kevin saying good night. Then it buzzed a few moments later. _It's too soon for the two-minute notification reminder… perhaps I should check it…_

_Kevin: _Night.

_Kevin:_ See you at lunch tomorrow!

_That's right. Lunch. It does seem that he may be more excited about it that I am. _

Edd grinned to himself as he typed out a reply. He had his recent emoticons pulled up, finger hovering over a smiley face, suddenly worried if Kevin would be like Eddy and nag at him about "being girly" for doing such a thing. _What am I even thinking!? Kevin's not like that. He's probably a lot more like Ed… carefree enough to be indifferent towards such things… I can't believe I'm stressing over an emoticon when he probably has no problems texting me._ Edd sighed and sent the text, hoping for the best.

_Edd:_ Looking forward to it 😊


	9. Monday

**Monday, Lunch**

Class ran til the very last second, so when the lunch bell rang, Edd was in a scramble to gather his stuff. He quickly left the room focused on getting to the nurse's office in time, when Kevin's voice suddenly jerked him out of his tunnel vision.

"Where ya going, Edd?"

Edd looked back and smiled. "I'm just going to go grab my lunch and head to the nurse's office. I have to be quick so that she can leave for her own lunch break without there being too long of a gap of the nurse's office being closed."

Edd continued on his mission as he heard Kevin say "Cool, I'll just meet you there." Edd looked back and saw Kevin briskly walking in the other direction.

Once in the nurse's office, Edd quickly wiped down the medical cot, just in case. He then started to remove a few items from the metal rolling side table, so that he could use it as a lunch table. He started to pull the table towards the cot, when Kevin's sudden appearance surprised him.

Edd plopped down on the cot as Kevin said, "Edd, tell this buffoon that I'm allowed to be in here with my food."

_Buffoon? Who is he-_ Edd leaned over and finally noticed the hall monitor behind Kevin, and he did not look happy one bit. "I'm sorry. I probably should have told you. He's also allowed to come here with his lunch."

"And it's probably going to be a regular thing, so get used to seeing me crossing the hall with this," Edd giggled a little at the way Kevin was trying to wave his tray without spilling it.

Edd looked back at the hall monitor to maybe explain further and apologize again when the hall monitor said "FINE!" and turned sharply out of the room, stomping his feet.

"Thanks for saving my skin there, Edd, but are you sure I'm really allowed to be here?"

Edd backpedaled for a moment. "Yes! The nurse said I was allowed to have a friend to join me for lunch if I so desired. But you can double check with her later if you'd like."

"No need. I believe you. I just didn't want to deal with that twerp every time. I mean, I like you and all, but I don't want to get a detention just cause I wanted to spend time with you."

_Oh gracious, Kevin, do be careful with your words. Try as I might, I'm still enough of a hopeless romantic to misconstrue them upon first hearing._

"Nat does that to me enough as is. The getting me into detention part-"

"I'm certain you won't get detention." _I like to believe that I'm a bit better of a friend than Nathan, at least in that department. _

Edd glanced down at Kevin's tray and was disappointed. _No wonder he's getting leg cramps, if he's eating like this and not hydrating enough at practice! I guess I need to remedy this myself instead of just telling him what to do. _"I need to go fix something really quick. Wait here."

Edd left the room and went to the cafeteria. He grabbed a banana and a carton of milk, then explained to the lunch lady that it was for a patient in the nurse's office who needed extra nourishment. She just smiled at Edd and told him that she hopes the student gets better. Edd returned to the nurse's office and pulled the metal towards them as he took a seat next to Kevin. He then instructed Kevin on how to rearrange the trays so they'd both fit, before handing him the banana and carton of milk.

When Kevin didn't take the items but just stared at him in bewilderment, Edd said, "Your leg cramps will not get better unless you follow instructions. Potassium and calcium."

Kevin finally took the items, looking only a little less confused. Edd then proceeded to put his lunch box on the metal side table as well and started unpacking it. He noticed movement out the corner of his eyes and turned to see Kevin trying to hand over money.

"What's this for?"

"You had to buy a lunch to get me this stuff."

"No, no, no. It was free."

"Free? How?"

"I just told them there was a sick individual in the nurse's office who couldn't follow proper dietary instructions, and then let me take those two items."

Kevin shrugged and put the money back in his pocket, so Edd assumed that was the end of the conversation. Then Kevin suddenly asked, "Did you just indirectly sass me in order to get me milk and a banana?"

_Oh, gracious Eddward! Look what you did! You need to learn to control your tongue!_ "I didn't mean-"

Edd's response was cut short by Kevin suddenly placed his hand on Edd's back a bit too hard. Edd was scared for a split second, but soon realized that Kevin was laughing, and loudly. Kevin kept his hand on Edd's back as he said, "Dude! That's hilarious! I don't think anyone's ever talked smack while trying to help my physical health."

Edd couldn't help himself and started to laugh too. Then he felt Kevin slide his hand away and watched as Kevin slid some of his lunch towards Edd's lunch box. "Here, I got my potassium and calcium, and now you have extra of… whatever the hell is in grapes… is there's anything in it?"

"Oh lot's, like vitamin C for instance, which is good for immunity. There's also vitamin K, which is necessary for proper blood coagulation. They do have some fiber too, but with the amount the school gives us, I doubt it makes much impact on your daily amount. There's also a lot of antioxidants in grapes. There's all this buzz going around about free radicals in the human body that can cause harm, and antiox… idants… can… oh gracious… I'm sorry. I got carried away just now." Edd then tried to silence himself by eating his sandwich.

"Dude. No worries. It was actually really interesting. I knew you were good in science, but I didn't know you were like… that good…"

Edd nodded. "Yes. I just really enjoy biochemistry and learning about the human body."

"Is that why you're in the chemistry club?"

"Yes. And the biology club." _At least for now… still debating on doing the swim team… _"Wait… how did you know that?" _I don't ever recall telling you that…_

Edd watched at Kevin fidgeted for a little before answering. "Well… I had to get extra credit last year, and one of the options was attending the science fair…"

_The science fair…? _"Oh, that's right! I do remember you stopping by my booth."

"I even stayed for you demonstration on… it was something to do with titrations and… I don't know the right terms, sorry. But it was pretty cool how you could accurately make that whole color scale like that."

"You remembered that!?" _Oh wow. Does he perhaps have a mild interest in science?_

"Oh yeah! It was pretty dope. Kinda made me not dislike science so much."

_Ah. Nevermind about the mild interest in science… but at least it now sounds like he's slightly changing his tune. How wonderful!_

Edd took another bite of his sandwich, letting the conversation die down when Kevin said, "So… you said you were in the chemistry and the biology club. Anything else?"

"National Honor Society. Going to try for the swim team this year."

"No kidding! Huh… well, for the stuff that you're in right now… if you get done around the same time as my practice, would you wanna walk home together?"

_That would be FANTASTIC!... But there have been times when I've seen…_ "With you and Nathan?"

"No. _Nathan_ won't be there."

"Ah. I just though… since he has a car… and he sometimes takes you home…"

"Nah, man. He can go home on his own. I only get a ride from him when I'm feeling lazy."

"Oh. In that case, sure!" _Good. I'm not sure I can handle him just yet, and in front of Kevin, no less!_

"Sweet, so when are all your science clubs and stuff?"

"Oh, I have… wait… it might be easier to just show you…" Edd pulls out his agenda and Kevin takes it from it. He watches as Kevin flips through, assuming that he's looking for the answers himself. Kevin then takes a few pictures of a certain page, making Edd a little nervous over the invasion of privacy. Kevin then hands the agenda back, still opened. He was pointing to Tuesday's date when he said, "Looks like we're walking home together tomorrow, dork."

Edd looks at his agenda. He had Chemistry club tomorrow, but they should be done well before practice. Edd writes "Swim team?" under his list of obligations for that day. _Maybe I don't have an excuse for not joining the swim team, since I now have someone to walk home with. I should finalize my schedule today so I can talk to the coach tomorrow after chemistry club._

Edd puts away the journal and grins at Kevin. "Tomorrow, then!"

"Choice! Now tell me what you usually do in Chemistry Club, cause all I know is the two things from the science fair last year."

_Maybe I should tell him about the inorganic compound cocktails since they do make a wide array of colors like the titration efficiency demonstration. _So Edd does. This develops into a talk about the big semester project where the chemistry club made their own candy to sell so they can save up enough to go to the beach, where they used the sand to make glass. Edd was delighted that Kevin seemed so interested in the topic and kept probing for more explanations. _Guess he may be more than mildly interested in science after all!_

While Kevin was expressing his interest in having science labs like the projects Edd talked about, the bell rang. Edd deflated a little as he packed up his belongings. _I hope I'm not too hungry in my last two classes. We were so carried away with talking we both didn't finish our meals_.

"Mind if I join ya tomorrow, dork?"

"I'd be delighted," Edd said, blushing slightly.

_I don't know how I went from admiring him from afar to him suddenly making his presence known daily, but I certainly glad for the change!_

**Monday, Sixth Period**

Edd stomach growled in class, and he was thoroughly embarrassed. As soon as class was over, he rushed to his locker. _Just going to grab a few carrot sticks to hold me over until I get home._

As Edd turned down the hall, he nearly bumped into Nathan.

"Woah. Sorry about that, Double Cutie!"

"No, no. I'm sorry. I wasn't focused on where I was going."

Edd noted how Nat had seemed to change directions and was now following him to his locker.

"So, did you see Kevin leave the classroom?"

"No…? Is something going on?"

"I don't know, D, I don't know… Do you know if something happened to him recently… like since fourth period?"

"He seemed perfectly fine to me."

"I bet he did. Gotta go!" Nat sprinted off before Edd could even formulate a response.

**Monday, After School**

Edd left school as soon as the bell rang. He slowly made his way towards his favorite path. As soon as he got to the part of the sidewalk that was lined with trees, he heard Kevin's voice.

"See ya tomorrow, Double D!"

Edd instinctively looked at the practice field but no one was there. Then he turned a little and saw Kevin on the path that split off of his route, towards the athletic fields.

Edd waved back and only managed to say "Tomorrow!" through his wide grin. He then turned and made his way home, a bit more pep to his step than usual.

During his walk, Edd couldn't help but think about tomorrow, when he wouldn't be walking home alone. He'd have his favorite patient, Kevin, with him.

_And who knows, maybe I can convince him to hang out afterwards one day, and we'll see where that leads to._

Edd grinned and jogged the rest of the way home, as if that would make tomorrow come any sooner.

-The End-


End file.
